Bleeding Love
by lilrockgirl95
Summary: What happens when the Mercers run into a old friend/love interest?How will she take Jack's death? And what does the furture have in store for the Mercers? Secrets told,new love, new prombles,and new drama is waiting to be unleashed.Please read and reveiew
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Four Brothers fic so plz no flames

**A/N: This is my first Four Brothers fic so plz no flames.**

The soft December snow fell on the ground, creating a white blanket. It is a light soft fluffy snow. The weather was cold and has a light wind blowing. And the snow was crunchy. The cemetery was quiet, the only sound heard was a light crunching and crying. The crunching came from a male walking and the crying came from a female.

Bobby stands behind the woman only to see her back. Her long wavy black hair fell down on her back. She sits on her knees resting her head on Jack's headstone. She wares a black coat and snow wet jeans.

Bobby came to lay flowers on his mom and brother's grave. It's only been a two weeks since his little brother die, and three since his ma. In Bobby's mind he could play the scene over in his head when Jackie got shot, but he can't stop it from happening. Every night he wakes to the nightmares of that day, the shot the screams replay in his head. Bobby had to face the cold hard truth Ma and Jack was dead.

Bobby shook the images out of his head, and focus on the girl before him. "Who are you?" Bobby said in a concerning voice.

The girl turns around while sitting and wiping her eyes. Her eyes are green as emeralds; even through they are red and puffy. Then the woman stood holding a duffle bag. She was slim and beautiful, maybe a few years younger than him. "Bobby? You can't remember me? Just look at me."

"You look like shit."

The woman laugh it was a sweet laugh, "Bobby you were always the charmer. You had a way with words." Then she touched Jack's grave then Evelyn's. She started to walk away from Bobby and the graves.

"Wait!" Bobby yelled. The girl turned around still wiping tears away. "Why didn't you tell me who you were you little shit?"

The girl just laughs and ran. Bobby stood dumb-founded for a moment then laying the flowers down chase the girl. Bobby wasn't going to let her run away. Bobby drives after the girl, tackling her to the ground.

"Bobby quit trying to butt raped me!" The woman said under Bobby's weight. Bobby got up off the ground, brushing himself off. Then put out a helping help to the woman, she took it.

"Too bad Jackie ain't here. He would try to fight me for supposing trying to ass fucking you."

The woman eyes start to tear up, "Yeah, Jack."

**Who is the girl?**

**What is she to Jack?**

**And should I continue this story?**

**Do you like it??(Review!)**

**Also sorry it's a short chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first Four Brothers fic so plz no flames****Also I'm so sorry for the long wait I'm on summer break, so I'm like always busy!And I lost all my rough drafts to all my chapters which suck!And this is the chapter were you all find out who the girl is.Please reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Angel currently worked on painting a wall, damage from the shoot out. While Sofi cooked dinner, the smells of food mixed with the smell of paint. The work on the house was almost compete, maybe a weeks worth more to do. But the nothing to hard to do, paint here, fixes a door there.

Angel stood up wiping his hands on his pants; he let out a big breath of relief. Sofi came out of the kitchen and hugged Angel and kissed him. A smile plays on Angel's lips, in return he kissed her. Sofi led the way up the stairs to Angel's room.

He sat on his bed while Sofi sat on his lap they started making out. Then Angel pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscles. Then he pulled Sofi's top up to her belly button when they heard Bobby's voice, "Angel get your ass down here now! We have a guest!"

Angel groaned in annoyance, Angel pulled his shirt back on. Sofi got up from Angel's lap and walked down stairs.

"What Bobby one of your five dollar sluts?" Sofi said in a Puerto Rican accent. Sofi stood on the steps with her hands on her hips.

Bobby put his coat on and hanger, "Wow La Vida Loca was I talking to you? And speaking of sluts-"

"Quit the two of you!" Angel said in a loud deep voice. A giggle could be heard coming from behind Bobby. Angel and Sofi looked at the woman beside Bobby.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not one of Bobby's five dollar hookers." The woman said with a laugh. Angel's and Sofi's eyes went straight to the laugh. They saw a very beautiful woman. Angel then remember her face, "Mariah is that you?"

_Flashback_

_Angel was talking to Jack. Jack was in worried about how he looked for his date. Angel being the so called "lady's man" was helping Jack._

_"Heaven forbid! Jack the t-shirt looks fine! You look fine! Just do something with ya hair!"_

_"Dude I look like crap, Mariah going to think I'm some dumb crack head or something!" Jack looked in the mirror to see his hair in a mess. Panic ran through his veins. His girlfriend was going to be here any second and he look like crap._

_"Jackie you're hopeless." Angel left the room, and went in the kitchen to help his ma. _

_Upstairs Jack was having a spaz attack. His girlfriend was coming over for dinner and he was nervous. He was especially scared what Bobby would say. Jack could hear him now, 'they little fair got a date'. Jack ran a comb through his hair went he heard the door ring._

"_I got it!" Bobby said. Bobby opens the door to see a young woman. "Who in the hell are you?"_

"_Maria, Jack's girlfriend. I got told to come here tonight for dinner."_

_Bobby rise his eyebrow, whoa Jack got a looker. How was this possible? He let her in the house. Jack came downstairs and kissed Mariah on the cheek. "Hey babe. I see you meet Bobby"_

"_Yes I have…" the girl said laughing. Jack pulled Mariah to meet his family. They all liked her, even Bobby. And for once in her life Mariah felt something that night._

_She belonged…_

_End of flash back_

"Yup Angel it's me…"

And Angel then hugged her. "Welcome back girl"

* * *

**Sorry for it being short but I promise the next chapters are going to be longer!So did you like it? And please tell me what you think!**

**Lilrockgirl95!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay my fellow reader super sorry about the long wait. But I kind-a went through a bad break-up. So yeah. Well This is a new chapter just for YOU! Yay! Well I hope you like it! Oh if I'm spelling the names wrong I'm sorry...it's my dumb computer! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The warmth of the house felt pleasant against Mariah's skin. She sat on Jack's bed, thinking. To her it felt like a dream. The room had an eerie but yet, welcoming feeling to it.

Angel and Bobby insisted she stayed. But Mariah didn't want to over stay her welcome, because truth was she had no where to go. All she had was a bag of clothes, keepsakes, and some money.

A knock on the door made Mariah to come back to reality. "Oh, come in."

The door opened to reveal Sofi. She stood holding some clothes in her hands. She gave Mariah a weak smile. "Mariah? Sorry about the whole slut thing. Its just Bobby pisses me off sometimes. Well I brought you some of my old clothes. You seem like my size. And I figure you could use them. I only wore them like once or twice."

Sofi laid down the clothes. She stood looking at the room then at Mariah. She started for the door when Mariah spoke, "Thanks for everything." Sofi smiled and walked out of the room

* * *

Downstairs Bobby and Angel were talking about Mariah.

"So you're telling me you found her at Jackie's grave? And she told you she just found out a week ago?" Angel said pacing back and forth.

"Yes, and I offered for her to come here. God, I haven't seen her in what four or so year? Jack and her was talking about going to New York, and starting their band." Bobby said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know what you mean. Last time we talked she said her mom wasn't doing so good. Real bad into drugs. It hurt that girl so bad to see her own mom like that. That was two years ago."

Mariah walked into the room. She wore the clothes Sofi gave to her. A pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, that was slightly baggy on her. She sat on the couch next to Bobby.

"Well for your info, I was in New York till I hear the news about…Jack. I came here as soon as I heard. Angel, my mom died a year ago. From the drugs; no one could help her. But what I'm wanting to know is what happen to Evelyn and Jack?"

An hour later Mariah was informed about Victor Sweet, crooked cops, misunderstandings, and the deaths. Mariah's throat felt hot and closed. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't fight the tears any longer, so she sobbed and sobbed.

Angel took Mariah into his arms. He comforted he by holding her tight. Bobby was frozen in his place. He was in a memory of a time he comfort her.

_Flashback_

_The clock ticked 2 in the morning. Evelyn, Bobby, and Mariah sat in the living room of the Mercers home._

_"Now honey please tell me what happen again." Evelyn said to Mariah._

_Mariah cried, "I told Jack I was leaving for a bit. I said for him not to worry I would be back. He got mad and stormed off. Then he called me drunk – At least I think he was- saying 'If you're leaving so am I, but forever.' Then he hung up. In the background I could hear music…like in a bar or club. Evelyn, trust me I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm so, so, so, sorry for everything."_

_Evelyn shook her head, "I understand; I know honey. I'm going to help __Jeremiah and Angel look for Jack. Bobby please stay her with Mariah."_

_As she left Bobby sat near Mariah, "Come here please." She laid her head on his shoulder and cried._

_"Shush, Shush…Jackie going to be fine, I swear. Nothing going or never going to happen to our cracker Jack."_

_She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "You swear?"_

_He move a piece of hair out of her face, "I swear."_

* * *

**So did ya like it?**

**I'm already working on the rough draft for the next chapter. But I could use some ideas!So if you have any I'm more than happy than to listen. So just sent a PM if you like to talk!**

**P.S. I like reviews!!**

**=)**


End file.
